Kobold (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kobolds are a race of mole-like beastmen in Final Fantasy XIV who worship the primal Titan. They live around the volcano O'Ghomoro on Vylbrand, and can be seen throughout La Noscea, with their stronghold U'Ghamaro Mines located in Outer La Noscea. Profile Kobolds are fairly squat in form, and their hunched stature gives the illusion they are quadrupedal, but a closer look shows they exhibit bipedal motion. They are usually seen wearing helmets and body armor. True to their patron Primal, kobolds frequently employ earth magicks. Kobolds have a pious devotion to the wealth of the earth, which they regard as gifts from their "father" Titan. They possess considerable knowledge of metalworking and alchemy, even cultivating Bombs. Kobold society is hierarchical, with groups divided into numbered orders. These numbers are based solely on how industrious and productive they are, with the lower the number the greater in rank. As of the events of the Calamity, the least order is the 789th, whom are characterized as being craven and timid. Their claim over the wealth of the land on Vylbrand in turn led to recurring conflict with the city-state of Limsa Lominsa. Despite a treaty that ostensibly settled territory disputes, the aftermath of the Calamity has spurred increasing disputes over resources. History Indigenous of the island of Vylbrand, the Kobold is a relatively intelligent race with a proficiency in the arts of Smithing and Alchemy, two activities that led to the breeding and domestication of Fire Bombs in order to harness their power. When the Pirates established the city of Limsa Lominsa, the kobolds were originally hostile to them, leading to a number of wars and skirmishes until the two people sealed a pact dividing Vylbrand between them. The Kobold would have dominion over the regions surrounding their sacred mountain of U'Ghoromo on the north side of the island, while the Lominsan would stay on the southern coastal plains of La Noscea. While this accord was tenuous at times, as the borders of the accord were never clearly defined, the two people cohabited for a while, the Lominsan even adopting a number of smithing techniques from the Kobolt to improve their own ships and thus becoming one of the main smithing hub of Eorzea with Ishgard. The Calamity, however, brought a deep change to the landscape, both geographically and politically. On the one side, numerous Lominsan pirates we forced ashore due to the destruction of their ships and were settled inland by the Admiralty in an effort to pacify them. This extensive colonization coupled with a food crisis, in turn, unnerved the kobolds who renewed their raids on the newly established farms both in search of food and to repel what a number of them found a violation of the treaties. In turn, the Lominsan established outposts in the mountainous regions near the doors of U'Ghoromo in anticipation of a certain future invocation of Titan. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kobold tribe appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with an earth-elemental card. Etymology Trivia *The player can acquire a Wind-up Kobold as a minion. Category:Beastmen in Final Fantasy XIV